Kari's Secret
by Dragon of Light
Summary: Kari has a secret that could be reveiled to defeat this enemy.


*I don't own anything, if I did this would be an episode*  
  
I figured I'd better write an explanation to clarify it, I hope. This is one of my "strange" stories. It starts in season one in the episode The Ultimate Clash (the conversation with the "entity") then skips to Zero Two. It skips around a lot after that.  
  
This is about Kari and her friend "Ryo"(You may have seen this name before, but if you haven't in Ken's flashback he's that other boy with Ken in "Genesis of Evil").  
This is probably the weirdest fic I've written so I must put this: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WEIRD PLOT, EVEN WEIRDER STORY AND STILL WEIRDER ENDING!   
  
This entire plot I got from my self! I didn't get any of this from any web sites or people If anything in this fic actually does happen (I have this weird, off-the-wall theory) I will be just as shocked as you will! If any part of this happens you can thank my Prophetic Mind (I had a dream that told of a part of episode 13, "His Master's Voice"; among other dreams and plots, this one included). Everyone who read this (before it was posted) told me it was the freaky weirdest thing they've ever read. But only 1/3 of them liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
  
Indicates Kari's thoughts, someone else's telepathic messages to Kari  
  
Now on with the weird story  
  
KARI'S SECRET  
  
Kari was walking through the forest trying to get away from her brother and Matt fighting, again, and some how persuaded WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to fight as well.  
Suddenly, she heard someone calling to her. She turned and found an older boy with dark brown hair and sparkling aqua colored eyes, by a bush nearby.  
"Hi, my name's Kari. Please tell me who you are." She asked curiously  
"I'm Ryo." He responded  
"Do you want to be friends with us?"  
"I'd really like to, but I can't." He said then seeing her confused face continued. "It's kinda difficult to explain besides why are those two fighting?"  
"Tai and Matt? Oh, they're always fighting."  
"Oh, well, I can't be friends with them because they can't see or hear me. But I can be a friend to you. We can have a link between our minds. It will allow us to feel and hear each other's thoughts, if permitted. But there are side effects."  
"Well you seem nice enough...Okay I'm ready."  
"If you insist."  
  
  
When she woke up she found herself lying in Tai's arms. Then the questions began, which didn't help considering she had no idea what they were talking about.   
What in the world are they talking about? Kari thought to herself  
I explained how they were chosen, with you're help. Ryo's voice popped into her head. I used our mental bond to do it. Their expressions were funny, especially Joe's Kari giggled at all the possibilities.  
"Kari, what's so funny?" Tai asked  
"Nothing really, I was just thinking of something funny." She responded  
  
*~*~*  
  
They communicated all the time through their bond. They talked about everything; school, friends, news and even the side effects that Kari was noticing. He was the only one she told about it. None of her other friends knew what was happening to her, and hoped none of them ever would.  
They even confided deep secrets with each other, and of course they respected times when the other wanted to be alone.  
  
Eventually they didn't talk as much; especially with her in school, then going to the DigiWorld to fight some evil forces, and him spying on the evil forces.  
Even before then, Ryo talked to her less and less, because he didn't want her to know of his entrapment. But they still talked at least once a week.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After several months of not hearing from him she thought. He's probably mad at me for something I said or did.   
"Let's go to the Digital World!" Davis, a friend and fellow DigiDestined, said  
Something compelled her to check her e-mail at that very second on her D-Terminal. "Wait, I have mail!" She said seeing the new message  
"That should be your middle name. Read it later." Davis sighed  
  
They then rushed to the Digital World to try to stop Dragomon from destroying more of the already unbalanced dimension.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Dragomon is destroying more of the DigiWorld every moment, and we can't do anything about it!" Yolei screamed  
Kari then remembered the e-mail she hadn't opened, and did so. It said:  
**Kari,  
You're in danger! You're probably wondering why I haven't talked to you lately. Well, he is trying to find you through our bond. If evil forces get you on their side, all worlds are doomed! I have a plan, bring your friends and meet me you-know-where when I get in touch with you again.  
-Ryo**  
  
~A month later~  
  
"Kari. Earth to Kari." Ken said to a spaced out Kari  
"Huh, what were you saying?" She asked  
"I was asking everyone if they thought we could do it" Cody stated  
"What?" She asked  
"Stop Dragomon."  
"Oh, that, we'll need a plan." She said as she typed away on her D-Terminal  
  
After a few minutes she spoke up. "Okay. Ryo says he'll meet us in the DigiWorld at Out Look Point in an hour."  
"Who's Ryo?" Davis asked  
"Uh...I'll explain later."  
  
*~*~*  
  
They reached Out Look Point and found nothing but some of Dragomon's minions, which were easily taken care of.  
Did everything work out well?   
"Ryo, you jerk! Where are you?" Kari called out  
"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked putting his hand on her shoulder  
"I'm fine. I'm just trying to find-" Kari started, but was interrupted  
They won't believe you what ever you say. They don't even believe that "Ryo" exists  
"You're not Ryo! Who are you and how did you get in my head?"  
An explosion caused the chunk of cliff that Ken was standing on to break off and fall towards the jagged rocks below. Luckily, Stingmon (they were still at their Champion stages from fighting Dragomon's flunkies) caught him only inches above the crags.   
Suddenly, Dragomon burst from the dark waters near Ken and Stingmon. Then all of a sudden Ken and Stingmon disappeared.  
"Where'd they go?" Yolei asked nervously  
"H-how'd we get here?" Ken said from behind them  
"Ryo! It's about time you got here!" Kari called as she ran toward a brown haired boy behind them.  
"Kari, I'm sorry. He traced the signal, and locked me up to ambush you. He's in your head now; you have to be careful." Ryo said to her  
"Are you a DigiDestined or some kind of traitor?" Cody asked  
"You can see him? I thought you said no one could see or hear you."  
"I guess they can now because of the side effects." He shrugged  
"Are you a digimon?" TK asked eyeing him  
"No, TK, I'm not a digimon." Ryo responded  
"How did you-Look out!" TK cried out as one of Dragomon's attacks headed strait at them.  
They dove to the ground hoping to somehow lessen the blow.  
"Shouldn't we be like dead or something?" Yolei asked nervously glancing around  
"Something stopped it." Ken replied, then noticed a shinny wall of some sort surrounding them. "Some kind of force field"  
"But how'd it get there?" Davis asked  
"It's just there to protect us." Kari and Ryo said at the simultaneously. "What'd you say?" They said staring at each other  
You never told me you could do that  
I didn't do that, you did!   
I did? Hey I've got a plan  
That's just what I was thinking.   
Kari and Ryo nodded in agreement.  
"We've got a plan." Ryo said turning to the other children  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Cody asked suspiciously, apparently not trusting him.  
"Um...well..." He trailed off  
"Here's the plan. All of the digimon will DNA digivolve. Then they surround and attack Dragomon while the other part is put into action." Kari explained  
"And what is the other part?" Yolei asked  
"You'll see." Kari said coyly  
"Let's do it. Everyone DNA digivolve." TK ordered  
"ExVeemon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve to Paildramon"  
"Aqillamon...Gatomon...DNA digivolve to Sylphymon"  
"Ankelomon...Angemon...DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon"  
  
The three Ultimate leveled digimon flew off the cliff to carry out their part of the plan.  
"Kari, are you ready?" Ryo asked  
"Of course I'm ready to kick his skanky butt." Kari responded  
"What are you two talking about?" Ken asked  
"It's the other part of the plan." Ryo said then glanced at the battle below. When Dragomon had his back at them he turned to Kari. "Go, it's clear."  
"Wish me luck." Kari called jumping headfirst off the cliff.  
"Kari! No!" Ken, Davis, Yolei, TK and Cody screamed racing to the edge of the cliff.  
"She's fine." Ryo said casually  
"What do you mean she's fine? She just-What!" Davis started when he saw the angelic girl rise from the fog below.  
Six mouths (Ryo too) fell open at the sight of Kari hanging in the air on a pair of wings.  
Kari, you're so beautiful! I never thought I'd be able to admit this, but I love you. That is one of the reasons I haven't spoken to you. I was afraid of what you'd think  
She turned and looked at him blushing and tears in her eyes. I love you too She responded, then turned suddenly towards Dragomon. "Come and get me, Dragomon."  
  
"Has she gone crazy?" Yolei asked  
"Speak for your self ." TK mumbled  
"What did you say Bucket Head?"  
"Bucket Head! Who ya calling Bucket Head, Windshield face?"  
"Shut up you two!" Cody shouted  
"Look!" Davis said pointing to the battle.  
They turned their eyes to the fight and saw the beautiful and graceful, yet dangerous, dance of battle. Not only between the digimon, but including the angel child, who was fighting as though she'd done it all her life, and trained for it even.  
  
Dragomon eventually caught on to their game, and decided to play one of his own. He shot a Tentacle Claw attack at the children on the cliff.  
"Look out!" Kari screamed as his attack rushed at them, and shot a beam of light energy to either destroy or defer it.  
But the effect was less than desirable, and instead endangered them even more. His attack was splintered into several parts rushing even faster at the children.  
Kari, I'll take care of this. Get Dragomon.   
Be careful. She told her love, as she shot another beam of light energy at the looming beast in front of her.  
The attack injured him slightly, but it would still be quite a while before they could finish him off at this rate.  
"Let's all attack at once!" Kari called to the digimon  
They surrounded him on all sides and unleashed their attacks, which hit him squarely.  
  
The dust cleared revealing Dragomon disintegrating and staring, not at the digimon, but at Kari.  
Angelic Child, thank you for freeing my trapped soul. I thank you and your friends, for you are truly the ones chosen to free this world from the darkened hearts. Goodbye, for now. Dragomon weekly told her before completely disappearing.  
"Goodbye." She whispered respectfully. Suddenly a panicked feeling swept over her.  
Ryo? Ryo is something wrong? Please talk to me!   
She flew as fast as she could towards the cliff where her friends were. Upon landing she found Ryo lying on the ground and bleeding badly.  
"Ryo!" She screamed running over to him and placing his head on her lap. "Don't leave me. I need you."  
"I'll be...with you...always. We...are part...of each other...forever..." Ryo managed to say before going limp.  
"Ryo! Please talk to me Ryo." She cried shaking him to wake him up. Then finding that he wasn't responding, she buried her face in his chest and started weeping for a few moments.  
Soon he started disengaging just as Dragomon had.   
"Until our paths meet again my friend. My love." Kari whispered just before he completely disappeared.  
"Kari, are you okay?" Yolei asked  
"I'm fine." She said wiping the tears from her eyes, then scooped up Salamon. "We should get home before we're missed."  
"Are you sure you're all right?" TK asked  
"Yes, time heals all wounds." She responded  
  
~~Epilogue~~  
  
Later that night, she went back to the DigiWorld, alone. She traveled to the same spot where Ryo had died, just hours before. She knelt by the tree, the very place that he'd spoken his last words to her.  
She pulled a knife from under the light jacket that she had thrown on over her nightgown. She stared at it for a moment, seeing it shine in the moonlight.  
I must do this, for Ryo. She thought. She took the knife and stabbed it into the tree, scratching a message in its rough bark. When she finished she stepped back and read it out loud.  
"Ryo died at this place in defense for the Digital World. He was valiant, brave, caring and understanding. 'Until our paths next cross, shall you be at peace'."  
She then turned to leave; feeling a great weight of guilt had been lifted off of her weary shoulders. "Goodbye, Ryo." She whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think?   
At first did you think she was going to kill herself?  
Please tell me what you thought.  



End file.
